


Esther in the Entrance Hall

by Shush7



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Armie's POV, CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge, Crack? Smutty crack? Who knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shush7/pseuds/Shush7
Summary: So apparently there's a 10 minute CMBYN tag going around? I literally could not say no to it.Armie and Timmy in da cluuub and Armie just keeps mishearing things. Or does he?





	Esther in the Entrance Hall

**Author's Note:**

> For once there is NO ANGST! I have absolutely no idea where this came from, lol. BUT, for the sake of honesty I have to say that it took me about 12-13 minutes, because I started the clock before I had any idea what I was going to write (stupid, stupid).
> 
> I don't know Timothée or Armie, this is (un)pure fiction.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And if you do, let me know as always :).

 "Put your fingers in me," Timmy whispered into my neck.

The music surrounding us was so loud I could rather feel than hear him saying the words, lips softly moving against my skin.

"What?" I almost choked on my breath, detaching myself from his body pressed against me, blinking at him rapidly.

"I said should we get another drink?" he looked up at me, smiling broadly, emerald eyes glimmering in the flashing lights.

_What the fuck, no you didn't._

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I stuttered breathlessly, combing my fingers through my hair.

_Did I fucking imagine it?_

I walked to the bar across the dancefloor, ordered two Long Island iced teas and a shot of tequila. I downed the tequila right then and there. Ironically, I instantly felt more stable on my feet.

I shuffled back through the crowd of people, finding Timothée standing in the same spot, dancing, biting his lip.

"A sweet tea for my Sweet Tea," I basically yelled over the music, smiling, and handed Timothée his cocktail.

He leaned in, yanking my hair slightly so I'd bend closer. "I want you to fuck me in the bathroom stalls," he breathed against my cheek, his hair tickling my neck.

_I swear to God what **–**_

"What did you _ **–**_?"

"I said I'm gonna meet ESTHER IN THE ENTRANCE HALL," he yelled back.

I could see him smirking when he pulled back.

_That fucker._


End file.
